


A Flower and His Caretaker

by Lile_Mely



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bottom Leonardo (TMNT), First Time, Leo gets embarrassed and flushes easily, M/M, Raph finds it quite cute, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Top Raphael (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT), leo is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lile_Mely/pseuds/Lile_Mely
Summary: Working at a flower store wasn't easy, especially in a big city like New York. But it's not like Leo could ask for better, especially when a handsome turtle walks into his life. ( I suck at summaries leave me alone aAAAAAaaaaa





	A Flower and His Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfiction but hopefully I can actually work on this more than the first one lol  
> I'm sorry for those waiting but idk if I wanna continue working on Help Me cause like, my life has been pretty hectic... maybe when I have the time and patience, I'll try to work on it

Spraying at the plants, Leonardo had made sure that each plant had gotten it's fair share of water. Too much of it or too little would mean the plants would die, and soon Leo and his friend, the owner himself, wouldn't have any plants to sell in Spring and Summer.

While New York City may not seem much, with just a few plants, it made the city seem more alive with fresh, living plants than those of plastic.

Smiling at his finished work, he decided to check on the plants in the front. Michelangelo, his beloved friend, had gone out of town for the weekend to visit his older brother in Wyoming. He had met Donatello quite a few times when the gap-toothed turtle would visit. Since the young energetic turtle was out, Leo was left in charge for the time being. He didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed the peaceful and quiet change for once. He loved Mikey, he really did, but damn the turtle was talkative. It would take a miracle for the turtle to be quiet.

He looked out the window and saw humans and mutants alike walk by the small store. It was rare for customers to come by, and when they did, they would try to rush him, but this wasn't Leo's first rodeo. His own father was once a flower shop owner himself and had trained Leo. Plus, when customers asked for a specific type of plant, Mikey would not only find them on his weekly visits, but on business trips as well. "The Green Ninja" was small, but a very famous flower shop in New York.

He had just went back to the cash register when the bell had rung, telling him a customer had appeared. Turning around and plastered on one of his friendly smiles, Leo wasn't expecting himself to see another turtle, one he did not recognize.

The turtle was taller than him, had emerald green skin and those eyes. Gosh those eyes. He had never seen eyes so amber and emerald at the same time. A small scar was upon his lips, barely noticeable. He was muscular and seemed like the kind of guy to work out daily. Leo swore he felt his heart leap and his face slowly turn red at the sight before him. The turtle wore a red jacket, a white tank top underneath, grey sweatpants and worn out shoes.

The turtle had yet to make eye contact with him, staring at the flowers on the left. It gave Leo enough time to calm himself down before he looked like a complete idiot in front of this guy. Finally the turtle looked up and froze in his tracks.

The turtles looked at each other, and Leo could've swore that the world itself slowed down as his eletric blue eyes and this turtle's emerald/green eyes connected for the first time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Growling at his phone, he swore that he was going to kill Melina for this. As much as he loved his roommate, the chick was literally going to be the death of him.

He couldn't wait to find his own place and not worry about anyone bothering the living shit out of him. Raphael was a tough turtle, and it was all thanks to his old man. But it was also because of his ma, a woman with an even tougher heart and pure soul. Raph had been raised mostly from his ma, his old man wasn't around much, but still help teach him who to trust and who not to.

Looking at the time, other flower shops didn't open til 10, and it was barely 9. No way was he going to wait another hour when he was going to be busy getting ready the entire day for a date he'll probably hate. Melina had a problem of setting him up with blind dates, and every last one he hated. They were either too bossy, or too damn annoying. Even a combination of both. She tried to find the "right" one for him, but he wasn't having it.

This time however was different, or so Mely claimed. The two had made a deal the night before, saying that if this person didn't please Raph by the end of the night, then Mely would call it quits of setting him up. Raph liked it, but at the same time, he had to go through one more torture of dating someone he had no idea about.

She had called earlier, saying to get flowers for his date, and to meet back at 10 over at the mall so they get him freshened up. As much as he hated it, having her be his own personal salonist was well worth it. Especially when she didn't charge him because she was the owner herself.

Searching up flower shops, he found quite a few that were open, but almost all of them were on the other side of town. However, there was one that was near his street. "The Green Ninja." A terrible name, but the ratings for it were good. In fact, it was one of the top 4 on the list.

Sighing in frustration, he knew that he didn't have much of a choice, so he put on his red jacket due to the cold breeze New York still had. Spring was almost here, but it would be awhile before the warm air would hit. Walking to the store would probably make him feel more at ease than driving his motorcycle, plus, it was only a few minutes away.

Stepping out of the apartment building, Raph was indeed greeted with cold air. Alright, so maybe walking was a bad idea, but too late to go back upstairs and grab his keys, he decided to just deal with it and continue on his small journey.

The walk had felt nice despite how cold it was. He saw the morning sky and couldn't help but enjoy the nice view. Arriving at the place, Raph saw that the sign didn't look the greatest, but it was enough to catch people's attention pretty well. He looked in the window and saw the flowers he knew his date would love. Blue roses. If his date didn't love them, then he sure would, after all, his ma had enjoyed the calming color and smell.

Upon entering the flower shop, he was greeted with a much warmer temperature, and the back of what seemed to be the only employee there. Looking around, he caught sight of the other flowers and couldn't help but admire their unique beauty. For such a place with a bad name, they indeed had such great taste in flowers.

He eventually looked at the employee, order in mind and ready to shoot out of his big mouth, but instead froze at the very sight before him. There stood before him was a turtle, one he immidiately did not recognize at all. The turtle had to be smaller than him, but still had at least some muscle. Their skin tone was leaf green, and matched perfectly well with their blue eyes. So alive, so electric looking. His heart had skipped a few beats.

Never had he seen someone, even of his own kind, look like an absolute angel in his eyes. Their face was red, and he knew he felt his grow slowly red. "I-i um.. I uh... need some.. uh..." Oh god damn it. His voice was stuttering, making him look like a complete idiot. It definately caught the turtle off guard however as he snapped back in reality, face still red and blue eyes so wide.

"O-oh..! I uh.." Clearing his throat, Leo decided to start all over again. "How may I help you today sir?" The turtle before him coughed into his hand, and soon, the air, while still awkward, became clear. "I want.. I mean, do you have any blue roses? If you do, can you put them together or something?" Nodding, Leo left to fetch the wanted flowers, a bouquet was the most common requested rather than a lone flower itself. Coming back, Leo rang up the order and tried to avoid eye contact with the handsome turtle.

"That'll be $62.58. Cash or credit?" Raph knew that flowers were expensive, but he had no idea they were that expensive. "Um.. how about debit?" He slightly joked. Leo slightly chuckled. "Alrighty. Here you go sir, I uh.. hope you have a great day now." Leo smiled, one that caught Raph's heart to beat faster than normally should have.

He knew that they had just met, but Raph had never felt this way before. Screw the date Mely had set up, Raph would rather have gone out with this turtle instead.

Leo felt his face grow even warmer. The turtle just stood there, staring at him with a hint of wonder. As much as he loved the sight before him, the turtle had him worried. "Uh sir..? Are you ok?" And just like that, Raph snapped back to reality, his face red with embarrassment. Thank goodness it was just the two of them, otherwise Raph would have to deal with others staring at him. Coughing into his hand, Raph looked away for a moment before clearing his throat and giving the angelic turtle a grin. "I'm fine. Just uh.. what's your name?" He wanted to know the turtle more.

"Umm.. Leonardo, but my friends and family call me Leo." Leo had felt nervous, oh gosh, he had just told this stranger his name with no hesitation whatsoever! The turtle smiled. "Cute name. Fits you just right." Leo's face had never felt so hot in his entire life. "I'm Raphael, but you can call me Raph." A wink from Raph and Leo felt like a puddle. His legs were jelly and arms were noodles. He swore the store had just gotten twice as hot as it should be.

"N-nice... ummm.. name.." Suddenly, the urge to just die right then and there grew strong. Raph smirked, the turtle was cute, especially when he was flustered and shy. "Heh..." He grabbed the bouquet, winked once more at Leo and started to leave. Desperate for him to stay some more, Leo was about to walk on over and call out when he tripped over his gosh darn feet. Yelping out, he knew that the floor would totally give him a big bruise as a welcome present. Time had slowed down, and closing his eyes, he waited for the hard impact, but it never came.

Instead, he felt a pair of arms grab him and stopped his falling. However, he did crash into something else, or rather, someone else. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a white cloth. He realized exactly where he had landed. On Raph. Looking up, the turtle looked down at him with surprise. Their faces close, Leo realized that he felt Raph inch closer and he quickly pulled apart. "I-i'm so sorry..!" Leo started to ramble. Oh gods what he had he just done? Falling for a stranger, both literally and emotionally, he was screwed for sure. But before his ramble could lead to a panic attack, he felt something soft press against his lips and looked up. Raph had placed a finger upon Leo's lips. It was the only way to keep the turtle quiet and not freak him out.

Raph gently smiled and took away his finger. "Hey, it's fine. You didn't mean any harm." The once awkward air left, turning more into that of comfortable and peace. Raph grabbed the flowers he threw down. They didn't look too bad, maybe just a little bit of water, sunlight, and soil, the flowers would be back to normal. Looking at Leo, Raph realized that the turtle was still frozen in his spot, too shocked to do anything after what had occurred.

He walked towards Leo and patted his shoulder as comfort. "Well.. I guess I'll be seeing you around Leo." And with that, Raph took his leave, this time, no stuttering and flustered employee was there to stop him.

Leo hadn't moved nor said a word after Raph left. His mind however was screaming and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in, and screamed inside his throat as he realized, 'HOLY SHITTTT!!!!!'


End file.
